1. Field
This application relates to a system, article of manufacture, and method for customized digital-image projection.
2. Related Art
Current systems for decorating homes for a holiday or other occasion include physical decorations. Physical decorations can require installation and maintenance which can be time consuming and costly. Additionally, static images can be projected on the walls of home. Static images may be pre-generated templates that are not adaptable to a user's particular preferences. Accordingly, improvements to home decoration that include customized digital-image projection are desired.